You Reap What You Sow
You Reap What You Sow is the sixteenth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the fourth episode of season two. Summary Upset after a fight with Uuzoo, ZeChow, the leader of the day shift guards, makes a deal with the devil. Episode in Detail A stressed Ryahno is talking with Yavei about the state of the guard and how she no longer has enough time to be the leader at the south gates. Yavei suggests that Ryahno then make Uuzoo the leader, though it is stated that the snake is not ready and hasn't even been on the island for half a year, which technically still makes her an outsider. The conversation ends with Ryahno accepting the suggestion provided by Yavei and leaving. Soon there after the guards are told to gather at the plaza in front of the gates for an announcement. The guards, almost expecting that they are slacking off and are getting scolded start blaming each other for various mistakes they may or may not have made. It is then that Uuzoo is called forward and Ryahno tells her to report. The snake, nervous and worried, states that the gates are usually quiet, but that she is still struggling with Krrah showing up every now and then, fighting with her. Lastly she finishes with apologising for her lack of improvement when it comes to her abilities do fight off the bird and her general feeling of being a disappointment. In reaction to what Uuzoo said, Ryahno orders the guards to take turns in partnering up with the snakes, scolding them all for their lack of dedication to work. ZeChow, in reaction to what was said, provokes and insults Uuzoo and the two get into a short fight despite Pabu's attempt to interfere. Even though Uuzoo has the chance to just make the red panda pay for all the things he said about her, she is worried about what Ryahno would say if she saw her beat a fellow guard up, so she holds back and lets him leave mostly unharmed. As a last weapon the panda then brings up how all the previous captains under Ryahno got too close to the commander and ended up in trouble. Pabu, upset with ZeChow insulting both Uuzoo and Ryahno then, is about to attack the panda, when they are interrupted by another guard, a quail, who showed up late to the gathering. ZeChow takes of with the rest of the guards shattering to leave for home or work. The next day ZeChow leaves the town and heads to Krrah's hut, where he offers the big bird a deal. He will give her gold if she in turn kills Uuzoo. Even though Krrah has mixed feelings about it, she agrees and the next night she attacks the South gates. Uuzoo and her end up in a violent fight, during which she plays dirty and uses the chance to pick the snake up. As the bird flies off with Uuzoo, her assigned guard partner, who took some damage during the fight, calls for Ryahno's aid and the woman trails the other two into the forest. With Uuzoo in her grasp Krrah lands beside the river, where she attempts to drown the snake. Uuzoo however fakes her death and lets her body slowly drift downstream, where she then climbs out of the river. Ryahno, meanwhile is still searching for her in the forest, notices ZeChow returning to Krrah's hut. The two have a short conversation, during which it is made obvious that the bird is unhappy with the turn of events and ends the talk short by killing the panda, whom she perceives as a traitor. Ryahno, having heard during the conversation that Krrah drowned the snake in the river, takes off to try and find her again, or at least her body. She ends up finding a trail Uuzoo left behind after leaving the river area and trails her until she finds her near the gates, passed out. When Uuzoo comes to she finds herself in the hospital, being taken care of by a lion, Dr. Ghess. As the snake looks around the room she notices whom she perceives to be Ryahno by the window. The woman leaves with the doctor then, leaving Uuzoo alone in the room. As it turns out though, it wasn't actually Ryahno, but Gwadeweido, dressed like her. Krrah at the time is plagued by some sort of depression after the realisation that she killed Uuzoo, the only person she regularly interacted with, even if it was just violent fighting. She packs ZeChow's remains into a bag and flies to the gates to drop them off there and to her surprise finds Uuzoo alive at the gates, doing her job. The bird finds herself relieved at seeing the snake alive, though she struggles with displaying these positive emotions, instead putting on a wall of anger and aggression as she throws the snake the remains of ZeChow, the traitor that wanted her killed, before taking off into the forest again, leaving behind a confused and weirded out snake. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Sheenyai Yavei * Kuraz Ryahno * Yin Uuzoo * ZeChow * Pabu Ran * Krrah * Lozu Aimar (The Quail Guard) * Bueh * The Owl Guard (not named) * Ghess * Gwadeweido Trivia * As stated by Ryahno during her conversation with Yavei, it's been roughly four months since this episode and the second episode, since they had been talking about the state of the guard back then. * Gwady showing up in Ryahno's clothing to fool Uuzoo into believing that her commander is at the hospital, is another hint that these two are close. It can be assumed that Ryahno asked her for this favor. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 2 Category:Episodes